<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【边兴】奉还 by Jessicapinejr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750618">【边兴】奉还</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr'>Jessicapinejr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baeklay - Fandom, 边兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小狼崽x高傲大美人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【边兴】奉还</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.以下犯上<br/>
“唔嗯……”</p><p>   再阴冷潮湿的空气也不能安抚臀部被皮带抽出来的鲜红印记，又痛又痒的触感火辣辣的直窜张艺兴的心口。他狠狠地咬着牙，才将自己挂在眼角的生理泪水憋了回去。</p><p>  屈辱，难堪，愤怒，这是张艺兴脑袋里不停浮现出来的词语。</p><p>  “放松，长官。”张艺兴听到这句话，深吸了一口气，他咬了咬唇，看向了窗外。深厚的夜色笼罩了整个军营，整个房间都是死一般的沉寂，除了他隐忍的喘息声断断续续飘散在湿冷的空气中，剩下的就是身后这恶魔般的低语。</p><p>  “您不会忘记了，您是怎么答应属下的吧，嗯？”整个脸蛋被人粗暴的掰回来，张艺兴对上了那双眼睛———那双以前总是在他面前隐忍着什么的，充满邪气的下垂眼。他倔强的盯着面前笑的温良的人，却看到人的唇角勾起了一个漂亮的弧度。“哭了？”他听到面前的人突然嗤笑一声，话语里带着浓浓的兴奋。捏着他下巴的手带着皮质手套，白皙的皮肤不一会就被摩挲出了几个鲜红的指印，看着刺眼的很。</p><p>  “不得不说，我发现了……”张艺兴看着人慢悠悠的开口，紧张的皱了皱眉。对方的表情越是云淡风轻，张艺兴的内心就越忐忑不安。</p><p>  “长官在这方面上，确实是个不折不扣的骚货。”</p><p>   张艺兴终于是忍无可忍，挣扎的将下巴挪开。</p><p>   “……边伯贤。”他喘着气，胸膛激烈的起伏着。他后边被边伯贤塞了东西，即使并没有发出那让人难堪的声响，但也并不好受。“要做就快点。”他抬起头，直视着人小狗似的下垂眼，在看到人眼中那抹漫不经心的神情后，更是提高了声音对人说道：“别他妈磨磨唧唧的。”</p><p>   平时本就黏糊糊的汽水音，此时带着一丝颤抖，这只会让早就策划已久的恶狼觉得是情趣。</p><p>   “长官记不记得……”边伯贤笑着蹲下来，好像是在观赏着什么被捕获起来的小兽。他盯着人被绑起来的手腕，纤细白皙的手腕已经被粗糙的皮带磨的一片泛红，好像再动一动，就要破皮，磨出鲜艳的血珠来。</p><p>   “在属下进军营的那一天，您是怎么说来着？”</p><p>   张艺兴紧张的愣了口唾沫。</p><p>   “我第一天入伍的时候，您给了我四样东西——军服，武器，冷眼，巴掌。”他笑的纯良极了， 语气轻松的仿佛在谈论天气。</p><p>    “今日，悉数奉还给您。”</p><p>   张艺兴咬了咬唇，有些怯生生的抬起头，睫毛上挂着生理泪水———他真实的害怕了，惹上了这个狠戾的狼崽子，在他惹上边伯贤的那一天，就不该给他抬头的一切机会。</p><p>  可惜一切都无法挽回了，甚至，他不知道，他这副模样，只会更加激起野狼的施虐欲。</p><p>  “皮带，秽语，热枪——”边伯贤慢吞吞的开了口，用更加实际的行动回应了接下来要说的话。</p><p>  张艺兴闷哼一声，臀肉被拍打的声音久久回荡在空气中，伴随的，还有火辣辣的触感。鲜红的指痕在白花花的屁股上绽开，清晰的印在了上面。</p><p>  “还有臀上……鲜红指痕。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.轻蔑<br/>
“你有什么资格这样对我说话，嗯？”</p><p>      那是一个炎热的夏天，清脆又响亮的巴掌声久久回荡在训练场上，惹得所有军官和士兵都停了下来。</p><p>    边伯贤喘着气，低着头，身体也微微发着抖———他不敢相信来到军营的第一天，就被这样对待。</p><p>   “抬头。”下巴被粗暴的捏起来，他只觉得耳朵都被那一巴掌扇的嗡嗡作响，耻辱，愤怒等情绪像洪水一般要将他淹没，想要发作，却又硬生生的被面前人身上散发出来的寒意给压了回去。</p><p>  “恨我吗？”张艺兴笑眯眯的看着面前的人，甚至笑出了小酒窝———不知天高地厚的狗崽子，竟然敢质问他？是将军的儿子又怎么样？不照样是得老老实实的服从命令。“这一巴掌都算轻的了，小狗。”他睥睨的看着边伯贤，颇有兴趣的观察着面前人的表情，又一字一句的，问了一遍。</p><p>   “我说，恨我吗？”</p><p>     声音不大不小，明明是那么清甜的汽水音，却让人觉得冷的如坠冰窖。</p><p>   “……不敢，长官。”这句话几乎是从边伯贤的牙缝里钻出来的，每一个字都说的紧绷绷的，却又发着颤，好像要嚼碎了。</p><p>   “你是个哑巴么？”张艺兴嗤笑一声，又对着人的脸扇了一巴掌，那力度又狠又没个控制，直直的把边伯贤的半张脸打的通红。</p><p>   “我讨厌小声讲话的人。”他高傲的揉了揉自己的手腕，眼神里尽是轻蔑，活像个圣坛上不可侵犯的神灵，藐视着众生。</p><p>  他整个人看着纤瘦极了，军衣服服帖帖的盖住住他身上精瘦紧实的肉，白皙的手臂看着纤细，打人的时候却丝毫不温柔，甚至一点都留情；修长笔直的腿配着纯黑色的军靴，长裤包裹着翘挺的臀肉，任谁看了都会忍不住想入非非。他看人的时候从来不留一个正眼，都只是嘴角勾起一个漂亮的弧度，淡淡的瞥一眼。</p><p> 张艺兴的模样是那样的神圣而不可侵犯，却又让人好好的想扯下神坛好好亵渎一番。</p><p>   “……长官。”边伯贤突然咬了咬牙，他的脸痛极了，汗水几乎是从脸上淌下来的。</p><p>   “要是我能爬上上校的位置。”他顿了顿，果不其然听到周围新兵们的笑声。</p><p>  “您就答应我一个条件，怎么样？”</p><p>   张艺兴终于转头看向他，过了一会，发出一声铃铛似的笑：“噗嗤——你？”</p><p>   “是的，我。”边伯贤抬起了头，直视着张艺兴眼中的轻蔑。</p><p>   “我叫边伯贤，长官。”</p><p>  “好啊——好。”张艺兴率先鼓起了掌，话语里却竟是嘲讽。“上校的位置我可是也在往上爬——我等你，士兵。”他说的很大声，足以让训练场的没个军官都听到。</p><p>  “你要是爬上来了，张艺兴为边伯贤做什么都行！”</p><p>  “您说的？”边伯贤的眼里尽是隐忍。</p><p> “我说的。”张艺兴不耐烦的挥了挥手。“梦做完了，该干活了。”他笑的温柔，话语里却带着浓浓的不屑。</p><p>  “去后山的训练场跑三公里。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.铁石心肠<br/>
军营的生活可谓是一点儿人情味也没有，等边伯贤终于跑完了那三公里，几乎是一瘸一拐的回到了宿舍。</p><p>   可是当他将臭烘烘的衣服脱下来的时候，才猛然发觉，已经没有热水了。他有些沮丧的把衣服挂在墙上，脸上的痕迹还是隐隐作痛，甚至一点儿都没有消下去。他也不管三七二十一了，冰凉的水直接从他的头上浇灌了下来，冻的他一个哆嗦。</p><p>  “妈的……”他的腿几乎抬不起来，拿了浴巾围住下体，只露出一截精壮的腰身，慢吞吞的往外走。“大英雄回来了啊？”同宿舍的士兵好像这回才注意到他似的，他也没空理这些人，他累极了，连头发都没吹干，猛地躺倒在床上闭上双眼。</p><p>  “那个军官……张艺兴。”士兵们嚼舌根的声音传来，话语中带着一丝浓浓的意味深长。“你们没闻到么？”</p><p>  “连流汗都是香的，那个腰，那个屁股，啧啧……”</p><p>  “艹进去会不会流水啊？”</p><p>  “就是骂人的时候可凶，不知道背地里是什么骚货……”</p><p>  边伯贤猛地睁开眼。</p><p>   “你他妈的再说一遍？”他有些虚弱的开口，话语中却带了一些怒气。“你说什么？”可能对方根本没有想到，边伯贤会质问他。在这个部队的新兵们，大部分都是被送来磨练的富家少爷，刚进军营的脾气可不比在外边大。那人恶狠狠的拍了桌子站起来，猛地抓住边伯贤的肩膀，嘲讽道：“是三公里跑爽了，还是你有斯德哥尔摩综合症啊？”</p><p>   “他可是扇了你好几巴掌，蠢货。”</p><p>   响亮的巴掌声响彻在整个宿舍。</p><p>   那个士兵捂着脸，不可置信的看着面前发着抖的边伯贤，他咬着牙，像一只随时进攻的狼。“那也不要你管。”他的眼里尽是狠戾，带着熊熊燃烧的怒火，点燃了所有人心中的怒气。</p><p>   “别拿你的脏嘴去评判别人。”</p><p>   被士兵们分开的时候，边伯贤已经被打的觉得眼前冒白光了。他整个口腔都是铁锈味，脸上也被打肿了。他两条腿已经彻底站不起来了，需要人架着他才能勉强站立。“所以……有没有人解释一下……嗯？”张艺兴翘着二郎腿，不耐烦的坐在椅子上。“把裤子穿好！”他注意到边伯贤依旧只围了浴巾，有些打量的眼神看向人结实的身体，只停留了一会儿，便把目光移开了。</p><p>   “报告长官，是这些人——嘶……对您说了很不好的话———”边伯贤急促的想要开口，却因为被揍得青肿的脸而痛的龇牙咧嘴。张艺兴好笑的看着他 那个眼神仿佛在看什么滑稽的小动物。“说了什么？”</p><p>   对面的士兵脸蹭的就白了，生怕边伯贤说出一个字。</p><p>  “说您是……骚货，长官。”边伯贤的话语平静的很，他看向对面那些士兵，眼里甚至带着一丝挑衅的得意。</p><p>   张艺兴在手中把玩的宿舍钥匙突然掉在了地上，发出一阵叮铃铃的声响。</p><p>   “……所以呢？”张艺兴突然开口了，本来有一丝甜腻的汽水音此时仿佛被冻住了一样，冷的让在场的所有人都打了个寒颤。</p><p>   “除了他，”张艺兴突然转过头，指着边伯贤，对着那群害怕的瑟瑟发抖的士兵说道：“除了这个人，其他人都给我去体能训练。”他顿了顿，加了一句：“我没有说解散不准解散。”</p><p>  士兵们面面相觑，有些怨恨的的看了边伯贤一眼。</p><p>  “滚！”张艺兴突然暴呵一声，这让整个宿舍的人都害怕的抖了一下，所有犯事的士兵都一股脑的跑出去列队了，唯独边伯贤。</p><p>   边伯贤有些得意的笑了笑，刚想开口，就听到张艺兴又一句冷冰冰的话语。</p><p>    “把他关禁闭室。”张艺兴低着头，深呼吸一口，疲惫的蹲下来去捡钥匙。</p><p>  “为什么？！”边伯贤愣了一会，下一秒就生气了———他明明在帮他！他看不得那些杂碎无缘无故的说他！凭什么他要受罚？！</p><p>  回答他的是有力的一脚，皮质的军靴直接踹在他的膝盖上，使他猛地跪了下来。</p><p>  “我要你帮我了？”他突然笑出了声，轻蔑的看着边伯贤，满心满眼的冷漠。</p><p>  “别他妈自作主张。”他一脚踹开了宿舍的门，头也不回的嗤笑道。</p><p>  “你也配？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.高岭之花<br/>
张艺兴很高傲，这是军营里人尽皆知的事。</p><p>    他就像一只漂亮的猫，猫儿都是知道自己漂亮的，不停甩着他那名为“漂亮”的尾巴，看的他身边的小狗们心神不宁；可是他又可会挠人，漂亮的爪子尖利的很，只要你靠近，就会被抓得遍体鳞伤。</p><p>  他就是军营里的一朵高岭之花，所有人都渴望他，可是几乎又没有人能触碰到他；他们沉迷于他的漂亮，可又生气于他的冷漠。于是他们暗地里鄙夷他，用最恶毒的言语来攻击他，诋毁他，在心里却又如此渴望得到他。</p><p>   边伯贤从来没有见到过不在张艺兴背后对他指手画脚的人。</p><p>  张艺兴似乎总是惩罚他，一次一次的挑战着他的忍耐极限。那一次在禁闭室———已经是去年的事情了，在禁闭室里，张艺兴昂扬着他的头，用皮鞭一下一下的抽打着他的身体，伴随的，还有一阵阵警告。</p><p>  “我的事，不需要你管。”</p><p>  “以后给我把嘴闭上，士兵。”</p><p>  他看到长官白净的脸上泛起了红，在昏黄的灯光下显得更为明显，眼睛里隐隐有一丝水光。</p><p>  那是边伯贤第一次看到张艺兴恼羞成怒的模样，像一个锋利的钉子，狠狠地刺在他的心中，震撼的他说不出话来。</p><p>  他那个时候无法理解，自己怎么会对一个惩罚自己为乐的人产生好感，或许真的是得了斯德哥尔摩症？</p><p>  后来他明白了，这样高傲的美人，总是有那些又没本事又痴心妄想的人想摘下来亵玩；也总是有那些心高气傲的人想来征服他，保护他。</p><p>  这让他想起朴灿烈，那个高大的帅气军官。</p><p>   边伯贤第一次见到朴灿烈是在训练场上，那个时候他还是什么都不懂的毛头小子，只会在太阳底下站军姿，做体能。那一天太阳好不容易钻进了云里，周围的士兵们开始松懈起来，偶尔吹过的凉丝丝的风更是让他们舒服的闭上了眼。</p><p>  “站好了！”张艺兴背着手，不耐的穿过队列，去寻找那些松懈的漏网之鱼。</p><p>“报告！”边伯贤又在训练的时候听到了不和谐的声音，他偏了偏头，有些不耐烦。</p><p>  “长官晚上是用牛奶洗澡吗？”那个人问的很大声，惹得全队列的人都笑出了声——除了边伯贤。</p><p>  “哈？”张艺兴转过头，看到了周围一张张憋笑的脸。从小在奢靡之气下长大的贵公子们可不会那么快学会尊重，更何况大部分都是被父亲丢过来充数的。“你说什么？”张艺兴也笑了，露出甜甜的酒窝，似乎能把人吸进去。</p><p>  那个人又重复了一遍，好像觉得自己的笑话有趣极了。</p><p>  “全体趴下！”一声暴呵传来，但不是清亮的汽水音，而是低沉的低音炮。“是谁给你们的嘴对长官以下犯上的？”</p><p>   张艺兴刚要发作，听到这个声音，有些愣愣的回过头，喃喃的喊了一句：“灿烈。”</p><p>   边伯贤看不见他的表情，但是他觉得张艺兴的眼中一定有点水光，再加上一丝不屑和倔强。他看向朴灿烈，军官的脸绝对可以用“俊美”这个词来形容，漂亮的桃花眼看着无辜，却藏着野兽一样的眼神，下一秒就要扑上来把你撕成碎片。</p><p>  简直和边伯贤看人的眼神一模一样。</p><p>   那天对边伯贤来说绝对永生难忘，他们几乎在训练场呆了一整天，汗在地上几乎是淌成一块块小水池，然后又渗入到地上。</p><p>   “真有你的真有你的———”回宿舍后那个说错话的人被全体砸了枕头，所有人的手抬都抬不起来了，但还是倔强的想打那人一拳。</p><p>   “在想什么，伯贤？”有人对他丢了个枕头，有点好笑的说：“不会又想把他打一顿吧？我们绝对欢迎啊。”</p><p>   “……”边伯贤白了他们一眼，脑袋里又浮现出今天回宿舍的时候。他看到朴灿烈背后抱着张艺兴上了车，张艺兴咯咯笑着去推他的脑袋，而朴灿烈像只巨型犬一样乖乖的受着。他倔强的想要去张艺兴嘴旁讨吻，却被人捂住嘴，笑着骂他小狗。</p><p>  “我在想……”他将枕头扔回去，唇角勾起一个好看的弧度。</p><p>  “摘花。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.加官晋爵<br/>
小狼崽是会长大的，特别是经历了磨练后。</p><p>     边伯贤学会了做出勤任务的时候第一个冲在前面的那个人，他学会了隐忍，学会了将所有不良的情绪化成狠戾与动力，给自己的心房砌上一到厚厚的墙。他学会了冷漠与计谋，这些让他曾经的热情蜕变成了隐隐代发的，埋藏在心里的火山的熔浆，若是时机到了，会毫不犹豫的爆发出来。</p><p>    若是他想要摘取那朵花，就得用尽全力去追赶。</p><p>    张艺兴确实得承认，边伯贤的晋职速度比他想象的要快。他有时候会偷偷观察边伯贤，明明是有点看不起他的，可笑的小狼崽，竟然妄想爬上悬崖峭壁来挑战他。但是他发现这只小狼崽的眼神可不好惹，就算在接受上级的嘉奖与表彰，也只是微微隐忍着，脸不红心不跳的接受属于荣耀的勋章。</p><p>   边伯贤不喜欢在张艺兴面前笑，是因为他第一次晋升的时候，他兴奋的去告诉张艺兴，结果张艺兴嗤笑着问他，那又怎么样。</p><p>   你爬上来了，又怎么样。</p><p>   你变强了，又怎么样。</p><p>   你总是会在攀爬的过程中掉下去的，摔的粉身碎骨，和那些人一样。</p><p>    可是他没有看到小狼的爪子，不比骄傲的小猫差一分锋利；他也没有看到小狼背后付出的努力与汗水，为了能登上那座高峰，只为了将他摘下。</p><p>   小狼终于爬到了与只用抬抬头就能看到他的地方，他有时候会觉得有趣，便低头去瞧一眼，他会发现小狼的眼里总是会藏着些什么，那些一闪而过的情绪总会让他感到微微的心惊。</p><p>    边伯贤入伍已经四年了，足以让一只心中充满满腔热血的小狗变成一只心中暗沉汹涌的狼。</p><p>   那天张艺兴看到边伯贤站在他面前，肩膀上挂了一个个勋章，而所有徽章里最闪耀的那一颗，属于上校的徽章，正在他的手上，迫不及待的想要在纯白的军服上安家。</p><p>    “恭喜你，长官。”张艺兴垂了垂眼眸，将那块徽章安稳的挂在人的军服上。</p><p>   边伯贤笑了笑。</p><p>  “您没有忘记，您答应过我什么吧，长官？”他笑的痞极了，一双眼睛里充满了兴奋。</p><p>  张艺兴抿着唇看他。</p><p>  “我晚上在西区后面那个训练场等您。”边伯贤凑过身体，终于将那句策划已久的话说出口。</p><p>  “您不会食言的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>06.惩罚<br/>
“所以……您这副样子，”边伯贤挤了一点润滑液，淋了满手。他也不急着抹在自己下面那根已经立起帐篷的东西，只是用手撑开人后面已经被按摩棒折磨的泥泞不堪的嫣红小穴，像是在观察着什么玩物似的。</p><p>   “我是第一个看的，是吧？”他有些兴奋的看向张艺兴，那人背对着他跪趴着，浑身上下都是鲜艳的红痕———那都是他留下的杰作。</p><p>  张艺兴听到这句话突然顿了顿，随即唇角勾起一个狐狸似的笑容：“不是啊，长官。”</p><p>  “灿烈看的可比你多多了。”</p><p>   张艺兴以为边伯贤会被激怒，这样会瞬间失了兴趣，从而放过他。</p><p>   可是他招惹上狼的那一瞬间，他就该知道，狼总是贪得无厌的。</p><p>  炽热的阴茎突然猛地没入到早就空虚依旧渴望爱抚的后穴里，他感到自己的臀肉被人捏住了，带来了一阵直击体内的，连灵魂都被侵蚀的疼痛。“都说张长官的屁股软———我今天是见识到了啊？”他恶狠狠地往前顶了顶，似乎连那两个硕大的囊带都要挤进那个小小温柔乡。</p><p> “唔嗯……”张艺兴狠狠地咬着牙，试图死死抑制着从喉喽里被撞出来的呻吟，却还是不小心泄了出来。这一句小小的呻吟染上了情欲，打着转儿飘到了边伯贤的耳朵里，惹得他眼睛都红了。</p><p>  “我和你的灿烈比，怎么样？！”他抓住人的头发，强迫人转过头来看着自己，他的动作又粗暴又不克制，直把人的生理泪水都撞了出来，一颗颗的从眼角掉落。</p><p>  “就那样。”张艺兴嘴硬的回复道，他不想在边伯贤面前服一点软。来到这里的一瞬间他就后悔了，他不知道边伯贤怎么会为他准备了这么多东西，又是从哪搞来的———简直像是为了他专门准备的一样。他鄙夷的看着边伯贤，转身就要走，却发现聪明的恶狼已经将所有的退路都封死，只为了笑眯眯的在远处看着他无措的模样。</p><p>   无路可逃，张艺兴被边伯贤强制的扒光衣服绑起来的那一刻，他就害怕了。</p><p>   “是吗？”他突然将猛地将性器抽了出来，带出一条条藕断丝连的液体，争先恐后的往他的腿间淌，突然的空虚让张艺兴本来潮红的脸变得煞白。羞耻，不安等情绪一股脑钻了出来，“你——”他的声音发着颤，又气又急的扭动着身体，试图减少那股空虚的感觉。</p><p>   “我和朴灿烈比，怎么样？”边伯贤偏偏要问出一个结果来。</p><p>   “废话真多。”张艺兴咬紧了下唇。</p><p>  “明明爽的都射了……长官就是不愿意说实话呢。”边伯贤突然将性器前端挤进小穴一点儿，在张艺兴以为他要继续的时候，又猛地将性器抽出来。</p><p>  不听话的小猫总觉得自己理所应当的被人疼爱，却从来不知道被捏住后颈的感觉。</p><p>  滚烫的事物突然低到了张艺兴的大腿内侧，张艺兴惊恐的回过头，发现边伯贤正拿着枪抵着他的大腿内侧。似乎是感受到了异物靠近后穴，在边伯贤用枪抵住人大腿的时候，后面那不停的小洞突然就涌出来了一阵藕断丝连的液体，一张一合的对着边伯贤发出邀请。</p><p>  “嗯啊——”张艺兴受不住这样的刺激，羞耻心使他最后一道心里防线猛地崩溃了———他从来都是害羞的，只是没人敢在他面前说他。他一直知道军营里怎么说他，怎么看他，可是他不在乎，因为总有人会来巴巴的讨好他，总会有男人想来宠他，没有人敢在他面前说一句不是。可是边伯贤不一样，他竟然在他的面前，将那些不堪的话语对他说了出来，还得意的以为他会嘉奖他，为了所谓的正义。他又羞又恼，在禁闭室恶狠狠的惩罚了他，以为会换来小狼的收敛，没想到一次次的惩罚反而让他愈战愈勇，甚至到了今天———骑在他身上欺负他。他突然委屈的叫了出来，羞耻的不敢抬头，可是一低头又回看到身后那根狰狞的性器抵在入口，进也不是，退也不是。他的生理泪水逐渐变成真的泪珠子，啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。他的前端又挺立了起来，颤巍巍的吐着浊液，却得不到释放。</p><p>  “说啊，哪个好？”边伯贤又狠狠地打了一下张艺兴的屁股。</p><p>  “你……你比他好……唔。”张艺兴实在是经不住刺激了，他眼里湿漉漉的，全是因为委屈而蓄满的泪水———朴灿烈和他做的时候，从来不会这样对他！他只会傻乎乎的讨好自己，把自己伺候好……正当他胡思乱想的时候，他觉得自己的耳垂被色情的舔了一口，伴随而来的是一阵温热的呼吸和低沉的金属音，苏的他身体打颤：“我叫什么名字，嗯？”</p><p>  “边……嗯啊……”张艺兴的乳头被重重捏了一下，这让他发出一声呻吟。</p><p>  “伯……伯贤……”</p><p>   似乎触发了什么情欲机关，粗长的性器猛地捅入那湿热的小穴，交合处甚至被拍打出了白沫。张艺兴觉得整个人都在欲仙欲死的状态，就算嘴上说着讨厌，可是身体比任何话语都要诚实。</p><p>  边伯贤成为了那个摘到花儿的人，终于亲手的蹂躏了他。</p><p>   他猛地将人转了个身，性器在小穴里碾了一圈，带来一阵阵快感。一道白浊射到了边伯贤的小腹上，两人似乎都愣了一下，下一秒，边伯贤就堵住了那张想要说出口是心非话语的小嘴。</p><p>  张艺兴的唇果然和他一次次在浴室里臆想的一样甜美，他的舌灵活的滑入张艺兴的口中，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息。香津浓滑在缠绕的舌间摩挲，张艺兴的脑子一片空白，似乎忘记了思考———事实上，他也不想思考，只是情不自禁的去回应面前的人。感受到人的回应，边伯贤吻的更猛了，似乎要将那甜蜜的小嘴给咬破才罢休。</p><p>   “我早就想艹你了……从好久好久以前……”边伯贤捧着他的脸，下身慢慢的动着，满意的听着人嘴里泄出来的呻吟。“你老是罚我……”他顺着脸颊吻下去，到了脖子，狠狠地吸出一个紫红的印子，这惹得张艺兴身体一阵阵的颤抖。</p><p>  “我现在真的是长官了……”他突然认真的问他，下垂眼里有着隐隐的期待。</p><p>  “我做的好不好？”</p><p>   张艺兴有些愣愣的抬起头，看着边伯贤。他突然发现小狼的眼里一下子就亮晶晶的，像一只等待主人夸奖的小狗，和刚刚骑在他身上胡作非为的恶狼截然不同。</p><p>  “……还可以吧。”他有些脸红的别过头，并不想承认这副模样有点可爱。</p><p>  “给我一个机会。”他嘴上是在请求，身下的动作可是蛮横的很。“不对……朴灿烈没机会了，你是我的。”</p><p>  张艺兴突然被这无厘头的宣誓主权逗笑了。</p><p>  “我今天……把你给我的惩罚都还给你……”他嬉笑着去吻人的胸脯，像只小狗一样，把那两颗红粒舔弄得肿大了一圈。</p><p>  ”那你给我一个机会吧。”</p><p>  “嗯……什么？”张艺兴手撑着地面，双腿大开，微微低了头想去看自己胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。</p><p>  “一个追求你的机会……长官。”</p><p>  “好不好？”</p><p>  张艺兴突然觉得有些恍惚，他自己都没意识到，每次训练的时候，总是会多多注意一会在角落的边伯贤；训练的时候，他也会多多看一下在地上趴着做体能冒汗的边伯贤，像一只脏兮兮的小狗似的，呲牙咧嘴的训练。</p><p>   他老是特意的去为难他，就是想看这只口口声声说要让自己认可的小狗会不会再一次爬起来。</p><p>  就算住在悬崖峭壁上，高岭之花偶尔也会想去下面看一看。</p><p>  从来没有人对他说过这样的话，就连朴灿烈都没有。所有人都只想对他进行索取，他们生气于他的冷漠，却从来不会问他，能不能给他一个机会。</p><p>  真是只讨厌的臭小狗。</p><p>  张艺兴盯着他看了一会儿，突然偏了偏头，慢吞吞的说道：</p><p>   “……试用期。”他推了推人的脑袋，将手指伸入人的发从里，强迫着人抬起头，注视他的眼睛。</p><p>  “试用期一个月。”他说的又认真又严肃，可是因为刚哭过，眼睛红红的，让边伯贤联想到一只被欺负狠的小兔子。</p><p>  “好好讨好我。”</p><p>  “我就原谅你今天的奉还。”</p><p>  “……遵命，长官。”小狼笑了，猛地伸出手，将人扑倒在地，吻上人嫣红的唇。</p><p>   夜还很长。</p><p>  ……</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>后记：<br/>
士兵1：喂，你们发现没，张长官训练的时候眼神老是往边长官那边飘诶。</p><p>士兵2：人家早在一起了，你不知道吗？</p><p>士兵3：啊？？？</p><p>士兵4：人家以前就和我说，要摘花……我现在倒是知道什么意思了。</p><p>士兵5：人面兽心啊边伯贤！！！<br/>
——————————————————————————<br/>
其实哥哥也是个要人疼的小宝贝，就是因为漂亮所以都想欺负他，所以才那么凶，心里防线很高<br/>
以后小狼狗会好好爱他滴(=^^=)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>